Collapse
by Love Monkey
Summary: A recreation of the Planet Terra battle, with a bit of a twist... 1 of a 2 part series R+R!


-=-Planet Terra-=-  
  
Dagger: "Zidane! Snap out of it!"  
  
Zidane: "NO!! grrrr!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Dagger: "Zidane!!"  
  
Steiner: "Zidane! Stop this foolishness and get over yourself!"  
  
Zidane: "Why... can't you leave me alone!!!?!?!?"  
  
*Out of fustration, Zidane throws his dagger at an oncoming monster and  
instantly kills it*  
  
Freya: "Zidane! your out of control, what's wrong?!"  
  
Amarant: "What a fool..."  
  
Zidane: "Grrr... I.. said... I don't wanna be a problem!!!"  
  
*More anger serges through his body and allows him to trance... and mad  
powerful energy serges across him like a wild fire. Vivi and Eiko are  
scared and hide behind Quina*  
  
Quina: "Zidane! you scare kids! calm down!"  
  
Zidane: "I don't care about those brats! I don't care about anything!  
  
Vivi: "But Zidane... you've taught me so much about life, don't throw it  
all away"  
  
*Zidane starts pulling at his hair*  
  
Zidane: "AHHH!! Shut up!!! my life means nothing!"  
  
*At a rage, all of Zidane's trance energy is gathered up and shot out  
of nowhere... then a toasted Griffin falls to the ground*  
  
*Dagger begins to cry...*  
  
Dagger: "Zidane... please stop this..."  
  
Zidane: "grr.. shut up dagger! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!   
aahh!! My life to this damn world means nothing!"  
  
Dagger: *sniff* "Zidane..."  
  
Zidane: *closes his eyes* "Get out of my way..."  
  
*The group splits up and Zidane truds off... weiry and limping... toward  
a huge shell monster*  
  
Amarant: "You fool!!"  
  
Zidane: "Shut up Amarant!"  
  
*Vivi comes from behind Quina and grabs Zidane by the hand and tells   
him...*  
  
Vivi: "STOP THIS!! STOP IT NOW!! we can help you"  
  
*Zidane stops and turns his head to Vivi*  
  
Zidane: "Let me go..."  
  
Vivi: "No... I want to help you... I want to help you like you help me...  
so STOP IT!!"  
  
*Zidane gets angry and smacks vivi in the head knocking him on the   
ground*  
  
Zidane: "My flesh... blood.. soul... it was all created for the wrong  
reason! *takes out his other dagger* and im going to end it here...   
come on Garland give me your best shot!"  
  
*He started walking toward a seal gate... molten magma settled below...  
it was Garland's arena*  
  
Dagger: "Zidane!! Don't do this!!"  
  
*Dagger slumps down to her knees... Steiner goes to her side*  
  
Steiner: "Look at this Zidane! You can't do this! Your breaking her  
heart!"   
  
*Dagger was full of tears... She couldn't stop crying, she was worried  
Zidane was going to end his life acting like this*  
  
*Zidane stopped... a blazing fire roars only inches away from him...  
he was full of tears as well*  
  
Zidane: "What the hell do you care? my life was nothing to begin with...   
A nobody created by Garland to destroy... to overpower kuja. How do you   
think that makes me feel? I knew I wasn't going nowhere with being what  
I am... but I didn't think it was ment like this."  
  
Quina: "We no care what you created for, we care for you"  
  
*Zidane sunk to the ground*  
  
Zidane: "Why do you guys keep doing this too me?!?!?! can't you understand?!  
I don't wanna hurt you!!!!"  
  
*Dagger stands up and speaks with a gentle voice*  
  
Dagger: "Zidane *sniff* you won't hurt us... I promise you... and we won't  
hurt you. You've taught us all a little something in life, don't stop there.  
You might've been created for the wrong reason but that doesn't mean you have  
to end it all... We're still young, we can handle our adventures... together"  
  
*Zidane falls to his knees..*  
  
Zidane: "DAGGER!!! Stop it!!" *grabs his head* "  
  
Eiko: "Dagger? what are you doing?"  
  
*Dagger walks to Zidane with her hands clenched together*  
  
Dagger: "This fire is too hot... come back with me... Zidane"  
  
*The fire was roaring mad... it was as though Zidane's anger and fustration   
was fueling it, but with Dagger's soft words... the fire seems to ease down  
a little bit*  
  
*Garland's sillouette appeared beyond the fire*  
  
Garland: "Your worthless Zidane! they were supposed to be dead by now!"  
  
Zidane: "But.. NO! i won't kill them!"  
  
Garland: "Then your life ends here!"  
  
*Garland pulls back his hand... and fires a quick shot of energy through  
Zidane's chest...*  
  
Zidane: "AHH!!"  
  
Dagger: "Zidane!"  
  
PART 2 COMING SOON  
  



End file.
